


Barn love

by GoreCat



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoreCat/pseuds/GoreCat
Summary: A little fic  I'm working on, and I hope people like this.I really want these two  to have more love, and I ship them a lot.





	1. Chapter 1

Peridot had been living with Lapis  for a while now and sure they didn't totally agree on the start they got along just fine now. . But peridot felt guilty still.. When they first got Lapis as an informant, she didn't care how lapis felt at all. Or how they treated her, which was horrible... they couldn't have treated her worse, or they could but putting her in a prison like cell, and jasper, who did everything to get information out of her. It had almost not worked but jasper had gotten something out of her. The location..

Peridot felt so bad now.. they were close friends now, and lapis had even helped her when they thought peridot was in danger after calling Yellow Diamond  a clod.. Peridot  groaned and fell back against the wall.  Lapis shot her a look and lifted her brow in question but peridot just waved at her, telling her that it was nothing. And lapis kept reading her magasine  that they got from Steven.  Steven, maybe peridot could talk to Steven!

She got up and hurried to the door with her tablet. "I'll go meet Steven!  I'll be back!" She said and as she opened the door lapis 's words stopped her. "How will you get there? It's pretty far you know. " lapis got up and crossed her arms, a little smirk at her lips as she was amused with peridot 's forgetfulness in the spur of the moment.

"Oh... Uh, I can, message him instead" she muttered with a soft green blush at her cheeks. 

"Why don't you ask me to fly you there, or talk to me about what's bothering you?" Lapis wondered and leant against the doorway and looked down at peridot.

"T-thats because.. it's about y.. humans! Yes humans! So I have to ask Steven! " peridot felt the guilt grip harden at her heart and she had to swallow to keep her voice steady.  "I can wait until he can come by. I can, message him" she muttered and sat down in her previous sitting place.

She started to write on her tablet,  everything that she felt and why, she thought that maybe, no.  She needed to talk to her one day, but she wasn't able to today. She just couldn't. .. Peridot took a deep breath and wrote a small message to Steven, asking him what she should do when she want to apologise but doesn't know how to...

 

Steven came the day after and took peridot with him, peridot was very nervous but she couldn't do much about that. At least she was getting help.

"Haven't you already apologised to her? " Steven wondered after some small chat.

"Well, I have.. I still feel guilty, and I, Feel like it will swallow me whole. I just want her to know that I am, really sorry." She sighed and kicked some of the leaves at the ground, and they flew up while some of them crunched into pieces.

"Then, we can tell her. Make a song.. ooh! Make a card!" He suggested with an excited jump.

"No, not again Steven. . I really feel bad, after everything. And since jasper tried to fuse with her again I.. I can't believe how she feels, how it was for her. I know it was very bad. But I know she is still struggling and I'm part of the problem."


	2. A big Suprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, This happened.. 
> 
> Hope you like it~

Steven thought for a moment but before he said anything peridot smiled.  "Don't worry Steven. I will do this myself! It's the best if I do so myself. " Steven made a little dissapointed 'awwh' but he gave her a thumbs up. 

"Steven! Let's go, we got a mission" garnet said from around the corner. Peridot looked up at her and garnet gave her a small wink before she went away with Steven.  Peridot wondered if there really was a mission or not. She had told her about her future vision and maybe she wanted peridot to fix this herself. Oh well, it was now or never.  She slapped her cheeks gently as she has seen happen on other TV shows. "You can do this peri.." she muttered to herself before she went inside.

"Hey Lazuli! " she said loudly out of nervousness, unsure of how to start. 

"Yeah?" Lapis looked up from behind the couch in their barn.  She was looking at their favorite show again, and it made peridot smile before she shook her head.

"I got something to tell you.. And how do i put it.." she sighed and went  over to her and got up on the couch with the other. "I know I have already apologized. . And I stil feel like I left something unsaid between us. And over the course of events I have developed some feelings.. "

"Peridot. ." Lapis started and peridot stopped her with a small smile.  "It's fine. Really.  I wanted to tell you than I'm Sorry about what happen and I would like to keep you safe from jasper if I  could. And I can't,  but know that. . I care about you, a lot too. And I just hope that, after everything I have done to you that you can forgive me, or at least try.. "  she muttered as she looked down at her fingers that nervously played with the blanket she sat on. 

"I just want to let you know, wait peridot look at me.."  lapis said and peridot looked up at her the moment after. "Yes?" Her voice shivered slightly, why did her voice have to sound  so weak now of all times.. dammit. 

"It's okay, didn't I already say that I forgive you? Well I do forgive you more now since you told it with more feeling now" Lapis had to smile slightly and her hand took peridot 's smaller hand. Which made peridot look up at the other with surprise. "I'm really glad you feel that way peridot.  And I do care about you too."  

"You really mean that lapis?" She asked and  locked their fingers together and squeezed softly, a small smile on her lips.  
"Yes I mean that.   I'm sorry if I didn't want to listen to you before but the last two weeks I, have been having a really good time with you, we have been getting closer.. and I know I didn't want to live with you but now I don't regret it one minute" lapis leant closer and peridot looked up at her with small stars in her  eyes. 

 

Lapis chuckled softly  as she saw peridot's shining  eyes and she leant down and kissed her softly at her lip, after lifting her chin. Her lips were soft and peridot squeezed the others hands nervously  before she closed her eyes and kissed back. When the moved their lips together she felt sparks  and her heart sped up. 

A moment after It was over but lapis pressed her forehead at her's and she couldn't help but smile widely.  Peridot laughed softly and hugged the other a moment after. 

Though in the middle of their little happy moment the broken wall that only had a curtain at it flared open and they north turned. Lapis got ready to fight while peridot  hid behind the other.   She peeked from behind lapis  with wide eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! 
> 
> I might continue this if anyone wants me to~  
> Please tell me what you think about it, and leave a small comment.


End file.
